


Tigerstar is a tiny little angry man

by lofaf, sulpher



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other, tiny little man, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofaf/pseuds/lofaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulpher/pseuds/sulpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigerstar is a tiny little angry man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigerstar is a tiny little angry man

Tigerstar turned and snarled, showing them his jagged little teeth. He then rolled a jar of Ragu as hard as possible at the she-cat's ankle, and dashed away as promptly as his tiny legs would take him.

"That will leave a bruise," Spottedleaf remarked.


End file.
